


1. The beginning.

by Gabriel389



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel389/pseuds/Gabriel389
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to his house forgetting who is waiting there, to start a trip that will answer some of his questions, and doubts<br/>First chapter of an awesome trip? maybe, but not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. The beginning.

Stiles went back, alone, nothing surprising I guess, to his house from school, it was night already, took off the shoes, the clothes and got pijama T-shirt, he jump in the bed, and tried to shut down his frantic brain.

It wasn’t a bad day… just a boring Friday noon, he remind to himself, even Lydia talked with him, ok, he talked around Lydia while she was eating her lunch, but got a kiss on the cheek, that was and advance, he thought, he was lying in bed over 10 minutes, when he finally noticed HIM sat on his chair.

“Why are you afraid?” Derek’s said, with his werewolfish powers, could easily hear Stile’s heart pounding.  
“I… I’m not afraid, but surprised we could say.” And grinned, but actually he could have wet his pants.  
“Did you forget that I had to wait here? Remember Scott’s plan? To tell the truth I’m not exited either to expend the night in the same house with sheriff Stilinski and his guns.”  
“It´s ok, he had to work tonight, and I said to my dad that “I” will leave early so we can get out of here before he came back”  
Derek nodded, He has been near Scott´s for quite a while, so that means he also get used to Stiles, “Stiles” Derek whispered slowly.

“So we can share my bed, or you can get the floor, or I can get the floor if you want” Stiles was nervous as fuck, though Derek was already used to Stiles, Stiles just couldn’t get used to be with Derek alone, in a “no emergency” situation.

“It´s ok, I’ll get the floor, I’ve slept in worst places” Stiles didn’t’ believe it, that was a joke? Or he meant that the room was ok to him?...  
“Nno, I mean, are you really sure, as you are my “guest” I’ll should take the floor” then Derek, who was looking through the window, turn his body to face Stiles and said “Then it’s decided, you take the floor” as he grinned.

“Well done Stiles” he said sarcastic to himself as he put some blankets and pillows on the floor.  
Derek was already in the bed, “At least he took off his shoes.” Stiles thought, trying to sleep.

5 minutes later…  
“Hey, hey Derek, are you already sleep?”  
“Shut up Stiles”  
“I want to ask you some questions about your werewolfing thing, I mean no one bites you right? So…”  
“I said, SHUT UP STILES.”  
“Ok man, don’t be such a sour-wolf…”

In a matter of seconds Derek grabbed Stiles and throw him in the bed next to him, Stiles just could look the red-glowing eyes and felt a hand closing is mouth “Stiles PLEASE shut up.”  
Then Stiles understood that he maybe said something that actually hurt Derek, and thought of his own mom, and thought, “well done Stilinski, you really don’t know when to shut up.”  
And of course he kept talking “Sorry man didn’t make you feel sad.” then an untransformed Derek releases him from the claw-like hands.

Then he thought that maybe he wasn’t totally used to Stiles, as he look the poor boy pale as hell, looking at him make Derek feel like he has to be protected.  
“Ok, I will answer your questions…” at that time he couldn’t possibly imagine what he has done, Stiles went on something like a rampage, a berserk or a tornado of questions, Derek hardly had time to answer before Stiles ask another question, it has been like two hours of that, until apparently the boy got tired, yeah Stiles GOT TIRED, of asking the most ridiculous question to Derek, obviously, non-related to family questions.

1:00 am, “We will leave in like 4 hours maybe we should sleep already, this was like a supernatural sleepover.” Derek couldn’t believe it, it finally could get some sleep, he just nodded and turns his back to Stiles, “Ok, I get it, I’ll go back to floor and keep quiet.”  
Before Stiles could move the arm of Derek caught him, Stiles eye’s almost left his head, “Do you need something?” asked to Derek, “Yes, I need you… to stay in bed, with me… so I can ask you questions.” As he looks at Stiles with a grin on his face, He didn’t believe it, what in the world could Derek want to ask him.  
“Did you want the bite?” His jaws fell, “What? Wait, what do you… no, I don’t, thanks”  
Derek leaned over Stiles and put his hand on the boy shoulders immobilizing him, “Oh really? You seemed too exited asking me questions about transform, killing, and packs, that I thought you will be dying to get a bite from me.” He said with an evil grin on his face.  
“Waaiit, Derek, wait” Stiles struggle as he seen Derek in his werewolf form getting close to his face.

Then he suddenly felt the claws releasing him, “It was just a joke, as you seemed so willing to be with werewolves…”  
“Dude I almost wet my pants!” what? Did he really say that loudly? He was flushing now.  
“Oh c’mon, you know that I will never hurt you” WHAT? What did I just said, Derek thought.  
Then they looked at each other eye’s and start to laugh,  
“What? A sour-wolf like you could actually laugh?”  
“Oh well, it’s like you said, ‘werewolf’ so I’m still half human you know.”  
“Yeah, is good to know that.”

Both of them, never ever, in the time that had known each other, could think on what they were doing.  
“So, I guess that we could share your bed at the end.”  
“Armm you sure? The floor it’s ok, it will be just for a few hours.”  
Then Derek gripped him with his arm, “You stay here, with me, and then we both can get some nice sleep.” it was like an order, and Stiles remember that he couldn’t, even if tried, do anything against an alpha wolf, or even a regular wolf, an deep in his heart he was feeling that he really wanted to be in the same bed, and the fact that Derek wanted him on the same bed, it kind of make him a little happier.

 

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles.” The sheriff said, as he knocks on the door, “are you still here?”  
“FUCK, we overslept, Derek wake up, Derek.” Derek just growl with laziness, “Wait I’m going Dad”  
“Did you said that you will leave 5:00 am, it’s 8:00am already, I’m leaving to work now see you till Monday right?”  
“Yes, I overslept, see you Monday.” He yell as looking for the phone, as Derek slowly dress up to leave, 18 missed calls from Scott, “Oh we are so fucked now” he said calling to Scott.  
“STILES WHAT THE FUCK MAN, we said 5:30 am at my place, where are you? Is Derek there? We already left with Alisson and the other, hurry up.”  
“YES, we are leaving as soon my dad’s leaves; we will catch up with you in no time.”  
“Seriously, I even sent Derek to avoiding this, but ok, don’t drive too fast, however you may be able to get lunch, so hurry.”  
“Yes mom, I will.”

“Derek please hurry, we have no time for breakfast, we need to leave now.”  
“Wait, this is YOUR fault, for keeping talking and talking, now leave me eat, and you should too.”  
Why everybody wants to make him eat, it’s not a good idea to fight a hungry werewolf in the morning he thought. 

Time seems to flow slower than normally, one bite of scrambled egg with bacon seem to last a life-time to Stiles, then he can’t keep waiting to Derek finish his food “Ok, Derek please let’s go, we have to hurry…”  
“It is that bad to stay alone with me?” the wolf ask, “It is just Allison birthday, it’s not a big deal, and to make it worse, her birthday is TOMORROW, no today, so don’t get too noisy”

“Yeah but Scott will…”  
“He won’t do anything, I’m here with you, and as long we are together he (or anybody) will not hurt you”  
“Shit” Derek thought, what did just happen, what did he said? He said that to Stiles? STILES?  
Stiles face was flushed, he was just keep looking at Derek with the most funny face.

“Man that sound too girly, I appreciated of course, and sorry, is not that bad to be alone with you, is not bad at all; And yes, I think that we can take it easy from here, however the big day is tomorrow, and without me they can have a little privacy.” Stiles said as he played with a spoon, still flushed.  
“Oh well, you know, that is why Scott asked me to come with you, he will be with Allison the whole time, and Erica will be with Isaac, so he asked me to stick with you, you know the place where we are going is a cottage in the middle of nowhere mountain deep, so he wanted to keep you safe of any eventuality.”  
“Yeah I know the wooden cottage, it has two bedrooms and one attic, so makes perfect sense, since Lydia isn’t coming, to pair me with a dangerous werewolf.”

Derek lifts his eyebrow, “Yes, that's exactly why he asked me, he knows that you tend to find dangerous things, that’s why he “pair” you with an even most dangerous thing.”  
“That’s nice so you will be babysitting me.”  
“Just don’t push your luck Stiles.”

After a very confusing breakfast, that left more questions than the night before, Stiles packed up all the things he may need at the mountains, and finally got into the jeep with Derek and started the way.


	2. 2.	Where they want to go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then they start the trip... just the two of them :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Benja help me with this :3

Since they woke up, till the end of breakfast, an entire hour had pass, so by the time they were already in the jeep it was around 9:00am, and then…

“Traffic jam, of course, we are moving like, well Nothing! It’s been 30 minutes already, c’mon move!” Stiles was desperate.   
“Hi, yeah Scott, we are trapped in traffic, this thing isn’t moving anywhere soon, where are you?”  
“Dude this is a complete disaster, we are trapped too, way ahead of you of course, but seems that it will take a while to get there” he said clearly disappointed and frustrated.  
“So I guess it was a good idea to leave one day before, but it still suck, then see you soon” Stiles said ironically.  
Derek was just looking at the forest as they wait to the other cars move, so there were they, again, alone in a small space.

“Soooo… What’s up” he couldn’t think on anything else to say, apparently is harder to get used to be with an alpha wolf, he didn’t have any problems with Isaac or Erica, he thought a while about that, and maybe there were another reasons to be nervous near Derek, but as smart as he is, he couldn’t find why.  
Derek looked at him “What’s up about what? We’ve been together the last hours, and you asked me like a million things last night, so that was pretty much what I had to say.” He has never been a very talkative person, but right now, he felt like if he wanted to talk with Stiles,   
“What? Why I wanted to talk this much to him? It’s not like I really have anything to say to him…” Then suddenly he noticed something.

“Stiles…”  
“What?”  
“We are running out of gas…”  
“Shit!”  
“A gas station is like ten miles ahead, will we make it?”  
“I could say yes, but I guess that, with the really bad luck since today’s morning, we will have to walk and come back.”  
“So, am I bad luck to you still?”  
“N-no, I didn’t mean it like that, I mean we overslept and the breakfast, and then…”  
“Shut up Stiles… If we have to walk we’ll walk, end of the story.”

Nine miles later in the traffic the jeep started to stop, “Great, I thought that my buddy here will definitely do it, but well, one mile instead nine, that is progress.”  
He parked at the side of the road, Derek jump out of the jeep as Stiles looked for the gas container (empty and never used before we should say).  
“What? Are you really coming with me?” Stiles asked.  
“ Of course, I’m ‘babysitting’ you, remember? Oh and also need to go to the bathroom.”  
“Bathroom” Stiles thought, that makes more sense than babysitting me.

Then they started to walk, traffic was unbelievable, was it too much people in Beacon Hills? From a look of the car plates they weren’t from the little town, what was happening long ahead?  
Again time with Derek seemed to last for a life-time, even when Stiles still have questions, he wasn’t sure that were valid questions, or he just wanted to talk? He wasn’t nervous as he was in the jeep, but still he felt kind of awkward as he walked with Derek in a complete silence.

Then the phone rang, “Thanks God.” Stiles thought.  
“Stiles? Are you fine? “  
“Yes, we are fine, just ran out of gas, we are walking to the station…”  
“WHAT?! are you that far behind yet? We passed that long ago, but hey we are in the next gas station, there is a dude that told us about a shortcut to the cottage, we are going ahead, so when you get to the next station call me and I’ll tell you where to drive, ok?”  
“Fine, but are you sure about this?”  
“It’s better than being stuck in the traffic, Alisson said…”  
“Ok, I’ll talk to you later.”  
Station was near, and Stiles started to tell Derek the new plan, so at least they could talk, well, Stiles talked and Derek just nodded.

As Stiles filled the container, he looked at Derek, just standing right next to him.  
“Armm bathroom remember?”  
“Oh yes, I’m going now I was just… never mind, be right back.”  
Stiles looked at him as he left, and he smiled. 

He really didn’t need to go to the bathroom; it was a pretext just to walk with Stiles? And maybe talk?  
“Yes, talk, the one who didn’t say a word all the way from the jeep.” He thought as he washed his hands.

When he went out of the bathroom, Stiles was waiting for him, he went to the boy and instinctively took the gas container.  
“I can carry it; it´s not like it is heavy or anything too hard for me…”  
“I’ll feel better if I carry it; don’t want to drop it out right?”  
Did Derek want to help him? Or was just really concerned about his goofiness?  
“Ok big wolf do as you like.”  
What was he doing again? He knew that the container wasn’t heavy, and was sealed so it wouldn’t leak even if it fell.

In the way back, they noticed that the traffic was already gone, like if the cars had disappeared right there, it was strange, they both started to wonder what could have happened.  
Back at the jeep the awkward silence didn’t got better, so he drove as fast as he could, not enough to kill them, but fast enough to get the first gas station again very quickly.

“It´s almost lunch time; do you want to eat here? Or maybe want to hunt a deer or something in the wood?”  
Derek grinned and looked at stile with murderous intentions. “It’s been a while since last time I killed something… but I guess that a burger will do fine.”   
“Pretty funny…” 

Then there was another unexpected picture, he and Derek, sitting in a gas station, eating a burger… That would be a horrible first date, Stiles thought.  
“Sooo Derek, what do you think about the traffic, where did they go? Any guess?”  
Derek looked at him, “We don’t have enough info to say something…”  
“I knew it, a supernatural thing right? You can smell it with your werewolfish powers right? So we…”  
“It didn’t seem anything like that, it was just normal people, probably a field trip or camp or something.”  
“Ok, as long that my life is not in danger is ok…”  
“I told you before as long as we stay tog…” WHAT? Again, this can’t be happening, what is this little pale guy doing to him?  
“As long we stay alert, nothing will happen…”

What was that, again, he was going to say another 'sweet' thing… But well, as long as he said that things only to me… Stiles thought, and finally he understood why he was so nervous, why he flushed, and why he was feeling happy as he traveled with Derek…

“Stiles, hey Stiles, time to go.” He was daydreaming about that last thought and wasn’t paying much attention, the first thing he saw was Derek with his open hand.  
“What?”  
“Stiles give me your keys, I’ll drive from here.”  
“No, I’m fine, I can keep driving.”  
“Just give me your keys.”  
“Ok, but you know you have to do it with a little of touch, is an old jeep, not a Camaro, so…”  
“Shut up Stiles.” He said as he took the keys.

So there were they, at road again, and Stiles’ brain was running wild trying to figure it out when he started to like Derek, yes now he was entirely sure, he liked Derek, he often joked with Danny about being gay, but it seemed that he was gay and he didn’t know it.

“Stiles that’s the next gas station, call Scott.”  
“Hi, Scott, we are at the station, where do we go now?”  
“Finally, now keep driving, and like 5 miles away from there is a lateral street, it’s more like a dirt road, and go straight down, supposedly it go to the cottage, but we are not there yet…  
so how are you doing with Derek, has he punched you already?”  
“No, but he’s not far from doing so.” He punched me like you wouldn’t believe…  
Stiles’ brain was working at a frantic rhythm, he felt the same about Lydia, but no so strong as he felt it around Derek, It was too much to process, and Derek at his side only made it worst… he thought.

“So, we keep it straight?” Derek asks.   
“What wait, what?”  
“The road, we keep going straight, or what?”  
“Yes, straight, keep going, it leads to the cottage’s area, at least that’s what they told me.”  
“I’m not so sure, we’ve been going down, wasn’t it a mountain area?”  
“Yep, it is a mountain area, this is a shortcut.”  
“Ok… hope so.”

Phone ringing…  
“Stiles? Where are you?”  
“Hi, we are going in that strange path you made us take.”  
“Yeah, ‘bout that, I pretty sure that we are lost…”  
“WHAT??? LOST?!!!”  
“Stiles calm down, it was not what I thought either, but we got a really nice place here, just a change of plans…”  
“Good lord, where are we going then? Do we have to come back? Or what?”  
“No, just keep going, we are already ‘here’, so hurry.”  
“Ok, we’ll be there as soon as we can, see you.”

“Are we lost?”  
“You have no idea…”  
“Told you, we are going down, so it was obvious, that we weren’t on a mountain.”  
“Yeah, he told me that little detail, want me to drive?”  
“I’m fine.”

"So Stiles, I want to ask you something..."


End file.
